Blame It On The Spell
by Monica Woodfairy
Summary: What happens when Cas and Dean get caught by a coven they were hunting, when that coven puts them under a spell that causes them to do 'things they didn't want' and what happens after? Mature content in further chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Dean Winchester was laying in bed, staring at his friend. Castiel was just leaning against the wall, staring so intently at him.

"Dean," he said softly.

"No, Cas. Don't."

"We should talk about it," he moved towards the bed.

"DAMN IT CAS I SAID NO!" Dean threw a picture frame in the wall.

"Dean," he sat on the edge of the bed.

Dean growled, "Damn it! Cas! We aren't some kind of teen soap opera! It happened! It's over. We pretend it never did... And we don't tell Sam."

Castiel stood up, "When you're ready I would like to talk about it."

Dean closed his eyes, remembered yesterday's horrific events.

 _Dean and Castiel were hunting down a witches who had been terrorizing a small town in Virginia. Sam stood back investigating a journal he found about covens._

 _They tracked it down to a a cabin that belonged to a church retreat 10 years ago. "I'll take the front door, you circle around back," Dean whispered to Castiel as he grasped the silver handle to the cabin._

 _Castiel nodded, without a word he was gone. As Dean pushed the door open the creak was louder than if he had just kicked it in._

 _The cabin was dusty and looked as if it had been abandoned for a hundred years. "What the_ -"

 _A drawing of a raven was on the wall of what would be the living room, it looked like it was drawn in blood. Fresh blood._

 _"Nice to meet you Dean," a silky voice said with a deep British accent. Dean shot around, his gun up before his eyes even focused on the figure in front of him._

 _She was white, her waist length hair was wavy and a almost magical shade of blonde- as if it were sparkling._

 _"Ok Hermione," Dean remarked although she was a sight to see. "I see you know who I am, where's the kids?"_

 _The woman laughed, "Please. Hermione has nothing on me," she gave him a wink- her green eyes were bright with amusement. "The name is Zalinda and I don't have any kids here. I do how ever," she gestured toward the back door that just swung open, have an Angel."_

 _Two other beautiful witches walked in, pushing Castiel through. "Cas," Dean said slowly_.

"I _m fine don't worry about me," Castiel said calmly._

 _"Look," Dean started. "I'll make a deal, give me the two kids and I'll let you live."_

 _Salina smiled devilishly, "I have a much better plan." She began talking in tongues not even Dean could recognize anod before he knew it he and Castiel were tied to the old wooden chairs at the table. I'm_

 _Salina walked over, "how about we try some group therapy. A little spell to help you two release some of this tension I feel."_

 _The two witches behind her snickered. Dean couldn't seem to speak, she had muted him._

 _"I'm not just a witch Dean, this isn't just a coven and I don't plan on killing either of you," she said with a huff. "I'll need you for later," she clapped her hands together. "Well, time for some fun. You'll thank me later."_

 _She started talking in tongues, Dean felt his voice return and the ropes fall. She was gone, small of them gone._

 _Something else was wrong though, he didn't feel right. "Cas," he stood up to check on Castiel. "You alright?"_

 _Castiel looked up at him. "Yes. I am. Are you?" Dean nodded, "Looks like they got away." It felt warm in the cabin, Dean offered his hand to help Cas up._

 _Castiel reached out, as his hand grasped Dean's it was like an electric current had pulsed through. A warmth grew in Dean's stomach and something had started to grow._

 _Castiel looked like something was wrong with him, his grasp on Dean's hand tightened. "Dean," he spoke softly. Instead of Castiel standing up, Dean seemed to have gotten on his knees. "Cas," he choked, "Whats happening?"_

 _"I'm not quite sure," Castiel was leaning closer to Dean. A strange hunger was growing inside him._

 _Their faces moved closer until only inches apart, "What the hell are you doing!"_

 _"You're doing it too Dean," Castiel said as his nose touched Dean's._

 _"It was those witches!" He yelled, "they put some kind of weirdo mumbo jumbo-" but it was too late castiel's lips had already met his and as much as they wanted to fight it Magic had taken its course._

 _"No!" Dean mumbled but it didn't matter he could not stop. Castiel looked pained as Dean tried to push him away, "NO! Cas no no no!"_

 _It didn't matter how much they tried to fight it, Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean and they had dropped to the ground. "I am so sorry Dean," he said in a cry._

 _Dean tried to think of anything, but this was not something he had to fight before._

 _It was growing stronger, the desire and the hunger. Their lips continued to dance in a struggled but almost natural motion. "No. Castiel. No" Dean said between kisses but it was over his strength was failing him every moment the spell was stronger._

 _Castiel said nothing, his expression was pained and confused. His hands moved to the edge of Dean's shirt lifting it up, he began kissing from Dean's neck downward._

 _"Cas," Dean groaned._

 _"Dean... Dean... DEAN?"_

Dean shook his head in horror. Sam was waving his handks, "You alright?" Dean nodded, "Yeah I just was thinking about Adriana Lima."

Sam looked at him suspiciously, "Okay then.. I found out more about the Coven." Dean stood you, "Good. Did you find out how to kill those Asshats?" Sam nodded, "Yeah."

 ** _First of all I have never done a Dean and Castiel fic. Or supernatural so just let me know what you guys think. I want to do i tmore flash backs and go deeper into this_** **_but_** **_I'm not sure. REVIEW PLEASE_**


	2. Chapter 2

Sam was sitting at the table, dozens of old scrolls in front of him. "They're called the coven of Eshlem. They're like magic vacuums and witches. They suck up whatever gift or ability their victims have, by eating them." Sam's face looked disgusted.

"So they're magic siphoning cannibal whores," Dean says while nodding. "Perfect."

Castiel looked at Sam's findings with a unhappy expression, "They took children though? Human ones."

Sam shook his head, "They must have been magical somehow. They don't kill in vain. It's a rule. Which explains how you guys got away without a scratch."

Dean snorted, "So what's the ticket to putting them in the ground?"

Sam scrambled to find a scroll, reading it out loud. "A silver knive dipped in the blood of a Jin."

"A Jin?" Castiel asked.

Sam nodded, "Yes, a Jin."

Dean threw his hands up, "I don't think we have any of that lying around do we Sam!"

Sam pursed his lips, "So this might take a _while_."

"Does it say anything about their spells? Being broken after they're dead." Castiel spoke softly, as if he was embarrassed.

Sam shook his head, "Not really but that's basic witch craft."

Castiel nodded, "then let's kill these witches."

"Bitches," Dean corrected him.

"Let me see that," Dean pointed to Scroll near Castiel and as Castiel handed it to Dean they're fingers Touched and it was like a flash of light.

 _Dean's hands were locked in Castiel's hair as his lips trailed from Cas's jaw down to his neck._

 _"Dean stop," Cas cried. "P-Please stop."_

 _Dean sounded like he was almost in tears, "I can't."_

 _Before Castiel could plead anymore Dean was already unbuckling his pants, pulling them down to his ankles and removing his boxers._

 _Castiel closed his eyes in embarrassment as his member sprang to life, Dean gasped._

 _"DAMN THOSE BITCHES!" Dean exclaimed right before taking Cas into his mouth, Castiel moaned out in pleasure mixed with horror._

 _"Dean, n-no." His words were broken up with groans, "Ohh- D-" Dean couldn't keep his eyes open and the sounds of Castiel's moans were only making it worse. Dean finally spat Cas out, "Can you just not talk," he begged._

 _"How do we stop this?" Castiel asked as he reluctantly started caressing Dean's chest._

 _Dean closed his eyes, as if not seeing it would mean it wasn't happening. "I think we may have to- just let it run its course," he groaned at the thought._

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _"Just get it over with," Dean exclaimed pushing Cas down and climbing on top of him._

"YOU GUYS!" Sam was shaking Dean and Castiel's shoulders, they had been frozen in place.

"Did you-"

"See that, yes." Castiel nodded. "I should go."

Castiel hurriedly ran up the iron stairs and out the door. Dean looked at Sam who was eyeing him. "Dean what happen to you guys?"

"Nothing."

"No, that doesn't look like nothing."

Dean sighed, "Just leave it alone Sammy."

Sam slammed his hand down on the table, "Were you two tortured? Why has Cas been so weird?!"

"I SAID LEAVE IT ALONE!" Dean threw his glass of soda off the table and stormed out of the room.

This was becoming a burden to bare, a horrific nightmare that apparently he and Castiel had to relive every time they came into contact.

I **_NEED REVIEWS! Opinions! Please._**


	3. Chapter 3

_"Just let it happen," Dean moaned out. Castiel was on his knees, Dean's warmth in his mouth. Castiel's expression was a cross between pleasure and pain. Dean looked down at him and it pained him to see his face, but a part of him enjoyed it as sick as it made him feel._

 _Castiel continued to lick and suck as Dean's moan grew louder, his breathing was shallow and rapid. "Grr that's it, almost th- over almost over." Dean's eyes shut tight and his release building up inside._

 _"Aw Fuck," Dean shouted as his juices shot out. Castiel was still working on getting every drop. It was an instant relief, the warmth and hunger had risen instantly, but Dean could still feel Castiel's sucking._

 _"Cas, stop," Dean said in upset voice, but Cas continued making sounds of almost pure pleasure. "CAS IT IS OVER!"_

 _Castiel eyes were still shut tight and Dean was begining to grow firm, He pushed Castiel off. Castiel's eyes opened wide, "Dean, I'm sorry."_

 _Dean looked at him strangely, "Is it over?" Castiel had gotten his release prior and Dean assumed after both they would be okay. Castiel nodded, "Yes... It's over."_

 _The two walked out of the cabin unharmed, but never the same._  
 _Once in the car Castiel spoke softly, "Dean we should talk-"_

 _"No Cas we should not," Dean growled. "We should never talk about it, EVER."_

-

Dean tossed around in bed, feeling disgusted. Absolutely filthy in his own skin, he's showered several times in the last four days trying to rinse of what feels like Evil.

Everytime he closed his eyes flashes of that night tortured him.  
Castiel's chest against his, the way it felt the hunger.  
There was a knock at his door, Dean stood up and swung it open.

It was Castiel, "Dean.." Dean groaned, "Who are you Dr. Phill!"

"No, but we have to talk about it."

"No we don't!"

"Yes, Dean."

"No!"

"Dean I don't think the effects have ended."

"Yes it has Cas," Dean backed away.

"That memory earlier," Castiel spoke nervously and moved closer.

"Let's call it a nightmare."

"Fine," He sighed. "It wasn't normal, the side effects are still here and- I feel." Dean threw his hands up, "That's it. We are done here, goodnight." he pushed Cas out the door.

"Dean, I need-"

"What you need is to go squeeze one out, alone or with a lady friend." Dean slammed the door shut.

He got back in bed, shut his eyes and seen only darkness this time, but what Cas said was stuck in his mind. Did he still feel the effects? Of course, did he still feel the need to- NO! no way.

"just sleep," he said to himself.

The next morning Sam was on the phone with every hunter he knew and every hunter they knew, "Yeah, please if anyone has a lead on a Jin- yeah I need it's blood to kill a witch. I know I sound crazy, but thanks Larry."

Dean was sending out rapid e-mails to their enitre list of known hunters that actually had E-mails. Castiel had been gone all morning, his absense was only really noticed by Dean who seemed disappointed.

Hours had gone by, more than a dozen phone calls and over fifty E-mails had been sent out. "Now we just wait," Sam sighed. "Maybe we'll even stumble on one on a case."

Dean nodded, not really listening to what Sam was saying. His hearing seemed to heighten, he could hear his own heart beat. It was rapid, nervous- he was aroused? Dean stood up quickly, making his way to his rest room.

Looking in the mirror he exclaimed, "What is that about!" he splashed water on his face, "Snap out of this buddy."

Sam knocked on the door, "News alert says two people missing in the last four days. both female and both taken from public places. Only four hours away."

"Doesn't sound too sketchy," Dean yelled out.

"Does it matter? IT's not like we take vacations."

"True," Dean opened the door."Let's go."

"Oh-kay, be ready in 10."


	4. Chapter 4

Does any of my readers use WATTPAD?


End file.
